


For every door that closes...

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Say What? Friday Quote" on the 1_million_words comm on LJ. The quote this week: "You can't always control who walks into your life, but you can control which window to throw them out." Mature for two F-bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For every door that closes...

“You want to throw my mother out a _window_? Seriously, Danny, what the hell?”

“No, Steven. I said I’d _like_ to throw her out a window. Sometimes. There’s a difference. A huge difference between rhetorical statement and actual… plotting. You know? Planning ways to make it happen. Which… I’m not. I swear. Since you’re so wound up about a simple comment…”

“What’s it to you?” Steve asked. “So, she’s fucking with me? Making my life difficult. What’s that to you?”

Danny froze. He’d said too much. It’s just… he hated her manipulating him, how it turned Steve into a doubting mess of goo, brought out all that ‘lost little boy’ in his eyes. 

It had nothing to do with him wanting to pin Steve to the nearest available unyielding surface and work him over until neither of them could remember their own names. Nope. Not at all. It was entirely... altruistic.

They’d been on the way down to the chairs, beers in hand, Steve telling him about Doris’ latest duplicity. Danny turned, now, silent with his hands up in surrender. He set the beer on the porch on the way to the door, to his car, out of there. Now, please, before Steve connected the….

“Danny, dammit, _stop_. Right now. Get _back_ here…”

Danny made the mistake of looking out his rear view as he peeled out, and he saw Steve standing there in the driveway, saw the look on his face.

Oh hell. Dots connected.

Fucking Doris.


End file.
